


One Mocha Lover for a Kuroo Tetsurou?

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Working in their family cafe, Kei was forced to put what little people's skills he had into serving drinks for people too busy to appreciate them. He had seen many romances bloom in this cafe, but never thought his would start here as well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 64





	One Mocha Lover for a Kuroo Tetsurou?

Hotaru's coffee and bakery, was the name of the shop. Years ago, the coffee shop and the bakery were two seperate shops that were simply situated next to each other. They were run by two different families; the coffee shop by the sugawaras and the bakery by the tsukishimas. But their customers were mostly the same. So the two families decided to merge the shop.

It turned out to be a great idea. Their business began to bloom and the benefits were many. Eventually as their children grew up, the elder sons of both families decided to inherit the shop, leaving the younger ones to be able to decide their own future. Tsukishima Kei jumped at that opportunity.

Since he was young, Tsukishima Kei had liked Dinosaurs. His love of it had carried over to his high school days and now, being a second year in Tokyo University, he was studying paleontology. He planned to join the museum once he graduated, and his studies showed his abilities to be able to do that. In other words, Tsukishima Kei was smart and he knew it.

Kei had worked at the cafe whenever he could since middle school and had been hired as an official part timer since high school. He spent most of his time in the drinks section, but if the bakery needed a hand, he would help.

In the middle of his second year though, something other than his studies, his few friends, and his work had been occupying his mind. That something had been a 188 cm tall, crazy bed haired, fourth year upperclassman, Kuroo Tetsurou.

He first saw Kuroo when the boy had come to the cafe with his friends. He had been at the counter, with Akaashi and Kuroo had come to the counter to buy their drinks, while another one of their friends went to bakery counter. Kuroo had ordered a Mocha Lover for himself and had stated the other orders way to fast for this to be his first time doing it.

He had paid for everyone and Akaashi had told him the drinks would be brought out to their table while Kei had moved to the machine area to start making the orders. As a result, he had not noticed the other's eyes following him.

Afterwards, Akaashi had been the one to bring the drinks over, and they had apparently been very surprised at how good the drinks were, because the guy with spiky hair had said so rather loudly. The few customers they had had looked over as had most of the staff members. The guy had been red by then and they had all apologised, some more loudly than others.

In the commotion most of the other's hadn't looked at Akaashi but Kei had, and could see a small smile on his face, something that was also noticed by the ever- watchful eyes of their manager, Sugawara Koushi.

In the two months that had passed, Kuroo became a regular face on morning rush on Mondays. Every week Kei would see him order a Mocha Lover to go and even when he would stay, his drink would be the same. Eventually Kei decided that Kuroo hated coffee but needed the caffeine.

The rest of the group too had become regulars. Sometimes they came as a group, sometimes by themselves. And with that had increased Akaashi's fondness for the one named Bokuto Koutarou. Both Kei and Sugawara had noticed that increasing fondness, until Sugawara had one day decided to enlist Kei's unwilling help in interrogating Akaashi.

Akaashi had answered that he didn't know why but he just liked everything about the boy, even though his actions might be irritating or annoying to others, but to Akaashi, they were just him. After hearing his answer, Suga had asked if he was in love in him, and Akaashi's wide eyed expression had said that he hadn't known that himself.

After that realization though, Akaashi had begun to slowly interact with the other boy more and everyone could see the two loved each other but the confession was yet to come from either of them. While Kei was happy his friend was happy, he had also had a realization that his feelings might also match Akaashi's, although his feelings was for a certain crazy haired upperclassman.

This realization was only known by Yamaguchi, Yachi, Akaashi and Suga-san and that was how he was determined to keep it, for unlike Akaashi, he had no intention to confess his feelings. But that was easier said than done, seeing how the other man wasn't deterred by his cold behaviour at all, instead even managing to hold a conversation with him. As a result, Kei found himself learning more and more about his crush and falling for him even more with each passing day.

And Kuroo began to spend more time with him as well, helping him with his homework if Kei struggled and spending his breaks just talking. Akiteru had noticed though, and had asked him about it, and eventually Kei had given in and told him, seeing no point in lying since he was in the shop most of the time and would have realized it on hia own anyway.

Akiteru had teased him a bit but had eventually stopped when he realized his brother truly had no intention of ever letting the recipient of his feelings know.

One day though, when they had come in, it had immediately became visible that something was wrong. For one, Kuroo and the others had looked pissed, even expressionless Kenma, but Bokuto looked..... dejected. Indeed Bokuto had made no loud calls of Hey, hey ,hey like he always did, and it looked like Kuroo had been dragging him.

Kuroo had sat him down, before coming over to the counter and saying,"You should go talk to him.", to Akaashi.

Akaashi in return had asked, "What happened?" And Kuroo had answered," Some jackass in our study group decided it would be a good idea to go off about homosexuality and 'it's badness'."

His anger was evident in his eyes and Sugawara, who had apperently been behind them had said, "Go, Akaashi, I can cover for you. It's almost time for your break anyway." Akaashi had nodded, before going over to their table and sitting down beside Bokuto, who seemed to flinch away at his touch.

Kei said then, "Is that why all of you look so angry?", and then glancing at Kuroo's hand added, "And why your knuckles are busted?"

Kuroo looked down at his hands, looking like he had forgotten about it and said, "Oh, I had forgotten about that. Hurts a lot, though the guy deserved it."

Kei replied, "I don't doubt that." Then seeing Kuroo looking at him, asked, "What?".

Kuroo asked him, " You truly don't mind that we aren't straight?"

Kei shook his head before saying, "I am no one to judge who should like who. No one is.". Then after a breath added," Me commenting would be hypocritical anyways."

Kuroo looked surprised but before he could say anything, Sugawara had returned from the back with an extra ice pack they kept for burns, and Kuroo had ordered their usual.

A few minutes later, as Kei had walked over to the table with Kuroo, he had seen bokuto smiling, before he had suddenly hugged Akaashi, and then seeing Kei, had yelled out his customary greeting.

The others, who had moved away from the table when Akaashi had sat down, came back to take their seats and Kei put their drinks down. Akaashi left the table with him. That day, when the group was leaving, Bokuto had asked to talk to Akaashi and when Akaashi had returned from said talk, he was blushing and when questioned said that apparently he was going on a date the next weekend.

Kei was happy for his friend, that he had managed to get the boy he liked after all, even though it also reminded him of his own feelings. The next day though, came a surprise. A surprise Kei wasn't sure how to take. When he had gotten back home, he had been told flowers had come for him along with a note. 

The next month he continued to receive flowers, even at work. They were beautiful with beautiful meanings but the sender never identified themselves. Until one day he found out.

He had gone to the back room for an ice pack, when he had heard Sugawara talking to someone. He had assumed it was Sawamura Daichi, Suga's fiance, until he had caught the word flowers and realized the voice didn't belong to the police officer, but to Kuroo.

He had turned around to see Kuroo handing Suga flowers and a note and had dropped the ice pack he had in his hands. The other two jumped at the sound before looking around and seeing him.

Kuroo had noticed his moving eyes among Kuroo, the flowers and Sugawara and had rushed to explain the situation, but had stuttered to a stop when Kei had asked Suga if they could talk alone. 

Suga had nodded, putting the flowers down on a nearby table and leaving. Kei had moved to pick up the note, reading it while Kuroo fidgeted in front of him. This note was more straightforward, hinting at romantic feelings unlike the others which had been about friendship and companionship.

Kei had read the note a few more times before he had said," Why not say anything? Why send me flowers for a month without even signing your name?".

Kuroo had shrugged and answered, " Because I didn't know how you felt? Getting rejected isn't exactly a pleasant thought." 

Kei had shook his head before leaning forward and kissing him, and when he had pulled back had said the three little words. Kuroo had obviously been in shock, but when he had gotten out of it, he had returned his attention two fold. Sometime in their make out session, Kuroo's hands had touched his and Kei had hissed, reminded of the burn that had caused him to come to the back room in the first place.

When Suga came back to the room to find Kei, it was to see Kei and Kuroo sitting together, Kei's head on Kuroo's shoulder, one of his hands holding an ice pack to the other, while they talked in soft whispers.

Suga had unfortunately had to interrupt them, seeing as Kei was still on the clock, but Kei had gone back and Kuroo had gone to sit with his friends, who had immediately began to ask for details after seeing his face.

At the counter Kei had been grilled for the same by Suga and Akaashi, and when Kei had tried to bring the flower delivery case, both Suga and Akaashi had simply shrugged and said we thought it was sweet. Akaashi though had later added that he hoped it would make him get a move on, and since it had, it was a successful plan.

Later, after his shift had ended, Kuroo had walked him home, and they had met his mother in front of the house. When his mother had taken in the slight blush on his cheeks and the hand holding, she had simply smiled, said it was about time and asked if Kuroo would come in for tea.

Kuroo had accepted and Kei had spent that evening being bewildered that even his mother and brother had been involved in the plot and he hadn't known. Kuroo had eventually explained it to him and apparently there had still been another month of flower giving left, because Kuroo had planned to confess a week before his birthday with the last bouquet of flowers personally delivered.

Now as Kei laid in bed, caressing the single rose on the pillow beside his, and smelling coffee from the direction of the kitchen on the morning of their 8th anniversary, he thought that life might be bitter but also sweet and fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> So definitely not my best work, but i have been dragging this out and this was my third try writing this and since this is somewhat better than the other two, I decided to go with this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope u enjoy and hope u r having a happy day/ night!!


End file.
